


What We're Capable Of

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adultery, Break Up, Drug Addiction, Lies, M/M, Memories, Overdose, Slash, Swearing, drunk, gay male - Freeform, happy ending i swear, relationship, seriously happy, you think it's sad but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, their lives are horror stories.</p><p>Other times; fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We're Capable Of

**Author's Note:**

> IS A HAPPY ENDING, PLEASE STICK IT OUT

"Get out." Morgan whispered, eyes watering, as he stared at his boyf- ex boyfriend. "You cheated on me. Got yourself fucked by another guy-"

"I was drunk!" Spencer cried, tears already streaming down his face "Derek, please don't do this-"

"Reid. I don't want anything to do with you." 

"Derek-"

"Get out!" Morgan yelled, it made Spencer flinch, and he wept, hugging himself as he left the apartment he'd begun to call home, and away from it.

...  
...  
...

"D-derek," Spencer said quietly, knocking on the door of Morgan's temporary office. 

"Reid."

"I uh..." he swallowed painfully, tugging at his sweater vest "The Mergerson Case File?"

"Take it." Morgan sighed, moving it across the table, not wanting to touch Spencer. The lanky genius took the file, and hovered a moment. 

"Derek please-"

"I don't have time for this. We're at work-"

"I don't even remember it," he pleaded, drawing in deep and ragged breaths "I never wanted to throw anything away. I love you. I love you so much-" his voice broke, and he clutched the file for dear life, eyes stinging, hair falling messily into his forehead "Please forgive me. I'll do anything- anything it takes. Please, don't let this end it. It would have been perfect, you know that, please. I'm begging you."

Morgan pressed his lips together "It's late Reid. I need to finish this."

He stayed there a beat, watching Morgan, as though remembering him. Whispering quietly; "I won't ever forget you. I'm sorry. I love you." And he turned and walked out.

...  
...  
...

Spencer didn't show up for work the next day.

The team was worried, but Morgan chalked it up to him wallowing in self pity.

He didn't show up the next day, or the next.

It was three days later Garcia talked him into checking on him. 

"Reid!" He yelled, exasperated, bashing on the door "Open up man, the rest of the team is worried." There was no answer, and Morgan frowned, fishing out his spare key, that he really should have thrown away. It swung open, and the heavy scent of lavender filled his nose. He frowned, stepping in further, before freezing. 

Spencer was on the floor, still in his stupid sweater vest and mismatched socks, two empty bottles of dilaudide beside him, the syringe still in his arm. 

"Spencer!" Morgan yelled, rushing to his side, cradling his head in his hands, "Oh my god! Spencer!" He shook him violently, moving his hand to feel for a pulse. Nothing. There was nothing. But he was warm. Still so warm. Morgan could only have been minutes later. He pressed his fingers against the Spencer's neck, and there! He felt something- something! "Stay with me, baby boy, okay? Okay, I'm gonna get you help." He dialled 911, nearly screaming at the medics, and when he set down the phone, that's when he saw it. 

The envelope, a deep purple, like Spencer's favourite tie. He tore it open, crying. 

I won't ever forget you. I'm sorry. I love you.

Derek ran back to Spencer, massaging his heart, listening for that pulse "Oh god Spencer, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you so much."

...  
...  
...

The team sat anxiously in the waiting room, the women crying, Hotch looked close to tears himself. "Why won't they tell us anything?" Morgan hissed angrily, pacing "Why are they keeping us in the fucking dark?"

"He needed a blood transfusion, and a stomach pumping. And they can't inject any narcotics, it's gonna take a long time, Morgan."

"What if he doesn't make it?" Derek cried, rubbing his face, terrified "I was so horrible to him-"

"Where is he?" came a voice, as someone came rushing in. They recognised him as Ethan, Spencer's friend from New Orleans. "Where is he? Spencer Reid?"

"Ethan." Hotch touched his shoulder, calming him "He's in the operating theatre. It's touch and go-"

"No!" Ethan cried, anguished, he pushed Hotch out of the way, stumbling blindly to Morgan, he dropped to his knees in tears "God No, Morgan- tell me, tell me you didn't break up with him-"

"Why?" Morgan whispered, pulling Ethan up, forcing him to look him in the eyes "Why, man?!"

"He..." Ethan snivelled pitifully, truly distraught "That night a few months ago, he got drunk in the bar. I talked him into coming back to my place with me, I tried to...I tried to get with him, but he...he punched me, told me he didn't want anything to do with me. I got angry- but I got the message! He...he passed out in my bed, and when he woke up...fuck, I just let him think what he wanted! I...I..." he shook his head breathlessly "I let him believe it, I was so angry- I didn't think he'd tell you! I mean- I mean why would he do that?" he forced laughter "Why would he fucking do that?"

"You mean..." Garcia whispered "Spencer never cheated on Derek?"

"No, god no," Ethan whispered, wiping his eyes "No matter how drunk he was. But you guys know that. You're profilers." He took in their expression, and turned to Derek "You knew that." Morgan's eyes must have told him everything because Ethan was swinging his fist at Derek's face, missing, and getting his hand caught by the dark agent "You fucking dumped him because of it?! Is that why he tried to kill himself?!" He screamed, making some of the nurses look around. The team flinched at the word killed, but said nothing.

A doctor came out, and they all turned to him. 

He shook his head.

Morgan fell to his knees, and Ethan started crying again, whispering; "It wasn't my fault."

...  
...  
...

Morgan stood alone in the hospital room, where Spencer was. He looked perfect, serene, the life monitor had flat-lined minutes ago, all was silent. He stepped forward tentatively; and then closer still, until he was running his fingers through Spencer's hair. "I'm so, so sorry, my perfect, pretty boy," he whispered, unable to contain the tears, he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to quickly cooling lips.

As if something out of a fairytale, the heart monitor jumped.

And then it jumped again.

He was being pushed out of the way, and Spencer was having volts of unholy charges forced into him. And then his heart stopped jumping, and started beating.

...  
...  
...

"Spencer," Ethan whispered as soon as he saw him step out of the hospital, Spencer had insisted everyone wait outside. He hugged him tightly "God, I was so stupid. Almost got you killed. Don't deserve a friend like you."

"It's alright," Spencer said breathlessly, hugging him back "It's not your fault."

He hugged each team member, until it came to Morgan, who he stared at for an unfathomable amount of time, until they were alone by the hospital, in the late afternoon sun. "Spence...I really messed up."

"No. I told you what I thought was the truth. You reacted. I..."

"Took your own life. You're lucky Hotch isn't forcing psychological evaluations."

"He knows I can handle it." Spencer shrugged "He knows that I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, if I didn't have you. At all. Working relationship or full relationship."

"Spencer...you can't just kill yourself because I dump you," Morgan whispered, eyes burning "Fuck- what if I hadn't been there in time-"

"You weren't." Spencer teased gently "I died, Morgan. I did die, scientifically. But then you did something, and I came back. I don't know, maybe started something in my heart- there must be some scientific explanation for it. I'll look it up when we get home."

"Home?"

"Oh." Spencer frowned, stomach coiling "I assumed we would...no- no that's fine. Um, I could get a taxi home, could I borrow some money, maybe? I don't have anything on me-"

"You want to get back together with me?" Derek asked incredulously, drawing Reid in for a tight hug "But I...I-"

Spencer pulled back, and kissed him softly, shivering with pleasure "I always told you I should never drink."

Morgan's laugh was genuine despite being watery. He wrapped his arm around Spencer, kissing his head "I love you so much. And I will never leave you till you banish me away."

"Till? Don't you mean 'unless'?"

Morgan laughed louder "I fucking love you, Spencer."

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS?!  
> X


End file.
